Something Worth Fighting For
by Avril Lambert
Summary: Princess Rapunzel has been kidnapped. Her father, King Arthur, accuses his rival, King Ramses, and declares war on him and his kingdom. ::There are several stories intertwined in this story and the full description won't fit in the summary.::
1. Chapter 1

I put this under the category of Disney, but it will also feature characters from _Rise of the Guardians, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, The Prince of Egypt, Quest for Camelot, Titan A.E., Thumbelina, The Swan Princess, Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest, Anastasia and Balto. _However, it will feature more Disney characters than non-Disney, that's why it's in the Disney category.

* * *

It was time for another fight. King Ramses always looked forward to watching his slaves fight each other to the death, but his wife, Jasmine, hated it. Still, she sat by his side and pretended to get into it so she wouldn't upset him. Tonight the fight was between a young man named Derek and Ramses' top fighter, Sinbad. Sinbad was undefeated and Derek had never fought for Ramses before, so Jasmine was almost certain Sinbad would kill Derek.

The rules were simple: no weapons and there can only be one victor. Sinbad has been a fighting slave in Ramses' palace for about two years now. He was one of the original fighters and the only one still left, other than the trainer, Shang.

Sinbad and Derek stood in front of each other. Both men were shirtless and only wearing loose pants. Jasmine had to admit, there were perks to watching the fights. She loved her husband and was still very much attracted to him, but Ramses' body was nothing compared to Sinbad's. Jasmine wasn't the only woman in the palace who found Sinbad attractive, either. He caught the eye of all the female servants, as well as any visitors that came to the palace. Ramses often brought Sinbad out to entertain their guests.

As soon as the fight began, Jasmine lowered her eyes. She had seen enough blood spilled in this room, she didn't need to see anymore. Beside her, Ramses cheered and edged Sinbad on.

"Kill him, Sinbad!" Ramses called out. "End this quickly."

This was immediately followed by someone, presumably Derek, being punched in the face. Jasmine glanced up in time to see Derek retaliate by punching Sinbad. Sinbad licked the blood off his lip and spit blood out on the floor. He then smiled mischievously at Derek before coming at him full-force. Derek held his own for a few minutes, but Sinbad ended the fight by round-house kicking him in the head and snapping his neck. Derek fell lifelessly to the floor.

Ramses stood up and walked over to Sinbad. "Well done, Sinbad." He whistled and one of the female servants, Helga, walked towards them. "Enjoy your prize."

Helga gave Sinbad a seductive smile and kissed his neck. Sinbad looked at her with a bored expression. The winner from each fight was always rewarded with Helga and Sinbad won often. Helga walked out of the room, swaying her hips and Sinbad followed after her.

"Derek!"

Jasmine turned to see Derek's wife, well widow, walk into the room. When she saw Derek's body, she dropped the tray she was holding. The glasses shattered to the floor and Charlotte ran to her husband. She flung her body over his and started crying.

"Derek! No, please! Derek, wake up!"

"Dispose of the body," Ramses commanded.

A couple men went over to Derek's body and tried to pull Charlotte off him.

"No! Leave him!" Charlotte cried out.

One of the other servants, Kida, came to Charlotte's side and tried to comfort her, but Charlotte pushed her away.

Charlotte turned her gaze to Ramses. "You're a monster! A murderer!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Ramses shouted. "Clean up the mess you made and then you will be punished for your outburst."

Charlotte glared at Ramses as she stood and walked over to the broken glass on the floor. She picked up a piece and pointed it at the king. "One day someone will put you in your place!"

Guards rushed towards Charlotte, but instead of attacking Ramses, she took the glass and slit both of her wrists. One of the servants screamed. Jasmine tried to look away, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the blood flowing from Charlotte's body. She died slowly and no one tried to help her.

-X-X-X-

Meg slowly walked towards Charlotte. Just a few more seconds and she would be dead. Meg knelt down beside her and Charlotte looked up at her.

"Who are you?" Charlotte whispered.

"My name is Megara. I'm a reaper sent from Hades to guide your soul to the underworld."

"Did you take Derek?"

"Yes."

Charlotte smiled weakly. "Take me. I want to be with him."

Meg nodded and reached out to Charlotte. She put her hands over her body and carefully lifted her soul from her body. Once it had been fully removed from the body, it slowly faded away. Meg stood up and watched as men took Charlotte's body.

No one else could see Meg and she used the opportunity to wander the halls of the palace.

Meg had been a princess once and lived in a beautiful castle; more exquisite than this king's home. Her father was a fair king and never treated his people the way King Ramses did his. Meg stopped short when she saw a painting of Ramses and his younger brother, Moses. Meg, too, had a brother: Prince Proteus. He had been her best friend and she missed him very much.

"Humans are sentimental fools."

Meg rolled her eyes and turned around to face Pitch Black, the boogeyman. Pitch thrived in fear and the palace was a home for fear. Hers and Pitch's paths often crossed on fight nights.

"Your feelings and emotions will be the end of you." Pitch smiled at her. "Oh that's right; they already were, weren't they, Megara?"

Meg had been engaged to a blacksmith named Cale. A year ago, just a month before their wedding, a man broke into his workshop and tried to steal a sword with a jewel-encrusted handle that he made for King Ramses. Cale fought him, but the man stabbed him and left him for dead. Desperate, Meg made a deal with Hades; her soul for his life. After what she did for him, Cale felt guilty and confessed to having an affair with a woman named Akima. Meg was heart broken and left to work for Hades as his reaper. She hasn't seen Cale or her family since. They all assume she's dead. Of course she could visit them when she wasn't working, but she couldn't bring herself to explain to them what happened, so she just let them think she was dead.

"At least people can _see _me, Pitch," Meg retorted.

"Yes, but only when they're dying."


	2. Chapter 2

King Arthur walked outside with a heavy heart. He had a meeting that day with the council and it hadn't gone the way he had expected. In fact, it had gone worse than he imagined. He now had to deliver bad- and potentially heart breaking- news to his son.

There was a small maze in their courtyard that, despite being blind, King Arthur's son had mastered. Garrett had a pet falcon named Ayden that proved to be more useful and efficient than the wooden stick Garrett used to navigate. With Ayden's help the prince can maneuver through the maze with no trouble.

Beside the maze was a tall oak tree and in the afternoon it cast a shadow over one of the dead ends of the maze. Garrett often went there to be alone and King Arthur knew he'd find his son there now.

Arthur slowly walked through the maze, carefully planning how he wanted to tell his son what the council had said. He thought of every possible way to say it, but none would make it easier for Garrett to take. As he approached the dead end, he stopped. Garrett was sitting on the stone ground with Ayden resting on his arm. He leaned his head back and faced the sky, though he couldn't see it. Arthur took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Garrett?"

Garrett turned his head. "Good afternoon, father. How did the meeting with the council go?"

Arthur had hoped to ease into the conversation, but it seemed he had no other choice but to get right to it. "Not well, son. There is something I need to speak to you about."

Garrett used his staff to help himself stand up. "What is it?"

Arthur reached out and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Garrett, the council thinks that because you are blind, you're not fit to be king."

Garrett frowned. "That's not fair. You've taught me everything I need to know. I can rule this kingdom."

"I know you can. Believe me, I fought for you as best I could, but I was outnumbered and in the end they made their decision."

Garrett stepped back and shook his head. "I'm your only son _and_ the oldest, I should be king. They can't say I can't do it just because I'm blind."

"Unfortunately, they can."

"So, that's it? I just have to give up and let someone who's not as capable replace me just because they can see?" Tears formed in Garrett's eyes and turned his head so his father wouldn't see.

"Rapunzel will become queen now. She will have to marry a prince and he'll become the king."

"What happens to me?"

"It would mean a great deal to me, my son, if you would stay in the castle and be an adviser to your sister. Having Rapunzel rule the kingdom is better than having a stranger take over, but she'll need help."

-X-X-X-

Rapunzel smoothed down the skirt of her gown as she walked into the throne room. Her father said they were having company; a prince. She sat down on her velvet throne and sat up straight. She felt uncomfortable, but she knew this was the way she had to present herself when other royalty came to visit; poised and proper.

"Good afternoon, Rapunzel," King Arthur greeted as he and Garrett came into the room.

"Good afternoon, father." Rapunzel smiled at her father, then turned her gaze to Garrett. It was obvious he was distressed about something. "Garrett, is everything all right?"

King Arthur cleared his throat. "Rapunzel, there is something I need to tell you before Prince Proteus arrives. His visit today has been arranged by the council and is of utmost importance. The council has decided that because he is blind, Garrett is not fit to be king. So, it's now up to you to be the heir to the kingdom. The council only just told me this morning, but they made their decision days ago and have arranged for you to marry Prince Proteus."

Rapunzel just stared at her father as if he had just turned into a unicorn. "No. Garrett should be king; he's a more suited heir than I am."

"I agree with you, Rapunzel," King Arthur said. "However, it is out of our hands. The council seems to think Prince Proteus will be the king this kingdom needs. I have only met Proteus once, but I've heard great things about him."

Rapunzel sprang to her feet. "This isn't fair! I can't be queen and I can't marry someone I don't know."

King Arthur took his daughter's hand in his. He started to say something, but the doors opened and two men walked in. Rapunzel straightened up and turned to face them. One man was older with long white hair and a thick white beard. The other was was just a little older than Garrett with long brown hair and a chiseled face. Rapunzel assumed they were Prince Proteus and his father.

After a quick greeting, Garret left; not being able to handle being in the same room as the other prince. The kings introduced Rapunzel and Proteus, then went to the council room to discuss... well, whatever it was that kings discussed. Frankly, Rapunzel didn't know anything about her father's affairs and nor was she interested in it. The only thing on her mind right now was that she was suddenly alone with Prince Proteus.

Prince Proteus was a few years older than Rapunzel, but she couldn't say he was unattractive. If Rapunzel was honest with herself, she'd have to admit he was the most handsome prince she had ever met. Under different circumstances, Rapunzel would have been happy to catch the attention of a man as sophisticated and handsome as Proteus. But, he was here now to take her brother's place as king and therefore she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I don't want to marry you," Rapunzel stated.

Proteus gave her a crooked smile. "Yes, the hostile look in your eyes tipped me off to that one. Although, I'm not sure what I've done to make you dislike me already."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him, trying to remain proper and not snap at him. "You must know why I have to marry you."

Proteus brushed a strand of loose hair of his face and Rapunzel couldn't help wondering if his hair was as soft as it looked. "Honestly, I don't know much; just that your council and my father think it would be beneficial to both of our kingdoms for us to marry."

"Our council says my brother can't be king because he's blind. So, I have to be queen. But I can't be queen without a husband; that's where you come in."

Proteus looked around, then lowered his voice. "Can we go for a walk and talk, Princess?"

Rapunzel nodded and the two of them walked outside. Their backyard had pebbled path that wound around to a large garden. The garden was full of every kind of flower imaginable. It had been Rapunzel's mom's project before she died. King Arthur wanted to get rid of it because it reminded him too much of his departed wife, but Rapunzel insisted they keep it as a memorial to her.

"Princess, may I be honest with you?" Proteus asked.

"Of course. And call me Rapunzel. I'm going to be your wife someday; you should address me by my name."

Proteus nodded. "Rapunzel, I mean no disrespect, but I don't want to marry you, either."

This confession surprised Rapunzel. "Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're a lovely young woman and any man would be lucky to marry you; but I'm in love with someone else."

"Have you told your father that?"

"No. She's not a princess, so he wouldn't approve."

Rapunzel stopped walking and looked up at Proteus. "This situation is not ideal for either one of us, but it's our fate and we have to go along with it."

"Do you really believe in fate, Rapunzel?"

"When you're royalty everything is predestined and planned for you. I don't believe we have any choice in our future or where our lives end up. So, I guess I do believe in fate."

"In that case..." Proteus reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. He then got down on one knee and took Rapunzel's left hand in his. "Princess Rapunzel of Camelot, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Rapunzel gave the prince a forced smile. "Yes."


End file.
